A Wicker Boxing Match
A Wicker Boxing Match is a fan-made episode of Happy Tree Friends. It is based on the myth of the tongue-cut sparrow. Roles Starring Big Bullie Featuring General Wulf Humphrey Lumpy Hamlette Appearances Generic Hummingbirds Splendid SSSSSuper Squad Plot Big Bullie decides to live at the house of his grandfather, General Wulf. General Wulf sends Big Bullie to get some firewood. He decides to eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Just then, Humphrey arrives, feeling lost. Big Bullie gives Humphrey some pieces of his sandwich. He wonders what General Wulf would say about bringing Humphrey home, but he brings him home anyway. General Wulf is cross when he sees Big Bullie with Humphrey, saying that he dislikes having another mouth to feed. General Wulf scoffs at the idea of Big Bullie feeding him some food. The next morning, Big Bullie goes to get some firewood and leaves Humphrey in the care of General Wulf. General Wulf is very cross, and leaves his starch out. Humphrey then gets hungry and eats all of the starch. General Wulf is horrified, and decides to use his claw to cut off Humphrey's tongue. When Big Bullie sees what General Wulf has done to Humphrey, he is very cross, and tells him off for being cruel to Humphrey. He then runs off to look for Humphrey. Big Bullie asks Lumpy if he has seen the bird. Lumpy then makes him wash his three cows' legs, and then he tells him that he has seen a sparrow upstream from that point. Big Bullie then goes on his merry way. Next, he sees Hamlette with her horses. He asks her if she has seen Humphrey, and after he washes her six horses' legs, she tells him that there is a hummingbird village in a nearby bamboo grove. He goes to the hummingbird village and finds Humphrey, whose tongue has already recovered. He is then invited to a party with some other hummingbirds. Humphrey then presents two boxes, one big, and one small. Big Bullie picks the small box and takes it back home to General Wulf. The box is filled with treasure, and General Wulf, jealous of Big Bullie's findings, goes to the sparrow village and steals the big box. He lugs the box, and stops halfway to open it. Inside the box are Splendid and his SSSSuper squad, disguised as yokai. They scare General Wulf so much that he dies of a heart attack. Big Bullie comes running and tries to see what is the matter. Splendid explains that they had been watching General Wulf, and were planning to pay him out for his evil. Big Bullie then leaves with Splendid and his gang while the iris out begins. Deaths and Injuries * Humphrey gets his tongue cut off by General Wulf (Temporary, as his tongue recovered) * General Wulf gets scared by Spendid and his gang and dies of a heart attack. Trivia * This episode is based on a Japanese fairy tale, The Tongue-cut Sparrow. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 91 Episodes